


The promise

by Liannevankampen



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-03 02:51:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17275724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liannevankampen/pseuds/Liannevankampen
Summary: For now just a one-shot about lucifers fall, and his promise that followed. If I have a lot of inspiration and motivation it could be that i write a next (few) chapter(s).





	The promise

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first story i've ever written so i really have no idea what i'm doing. 
> 
> the original idea was a whole story with multiple chapters, sadly, i'm not a good writer so i got stuck with this. i think it's good enough to be posted here, and that it can be read as a one-shot. please let me know what you think about it.

**The promise**

1\. **The fall**

He knew this time was different. Like every father, his father had been angry from time to time. Not only to him, but to his brothers and sisters as well. Like any family, everyone had their flaws.

But this time was not like any other, he knew he was in much more trouble. His father had gathered everyone together. There he stood, alone against all the others. Literally. He against his father, and everyone stood on the side of their father, of course they did. Who could blame them.

He knew exactly what this was about, and what they were all thinking. But they didn’t know the full story! And he knew that he couldn’t fix it anymore. Too much had happened. He had tried to be able to live his own life. Not the one that his father had in mind. But he got carried away and pushed his boundaries.

Now that he stood here he knew he had gone too far. Pushed his limits too much.

He didn’t say a thing, because he simply didn’t know what to say. So, he waited, he waited for his father to speak. Somewhere deep down he had a little spark of hope that it could be alright.

Then his father spoke.

‘’You lied!’’

As soon as he heard those words, his last bit op hope for a good ending was crushed.

‘’You lied to all of us!’’

‘’Samael, you were once my brightest angel. My Morningstar. My light bringer. I trusted you, how could you?’’

‘’Father, all I ever wanted was a free will. To be my own man, make my own choices.’’

‘’I tried to reason with you Samael, your brothers and sisters tried to reason with you. Why wouldn’t you do as you were told to do, why wouldn’t you make me proud?’’

How could He! Blaming him! From the first moment they were born, they had only one purpose, do as father tells you to do. Do it, without questions. But how was he supposed to form his own opinion if he wasn’t allowed to ask questions and make his own choices?

‘’For this exact reason Father, because everything we do, we have to do to make you proud. That is NOT how I want you to be proud of me. So now you have a choice to make, you can show everyone that you care or that it is just about your ego!’’

‘’I have to draw a line here, my son. You have to understand that with your actions, there will be consequences.’’

‘’You will have an important purpose, because I will always love you. But here, in our Silver City, there will no longer be a place for you.’’

Important? Where would he go? Another universe? Earth?! Would he ever see his family again? So many questions and only so little answers.

‘’Goodbye Samael, my son, my light bringer.’’

‘’Father no, please. Don’t do this.’’

‘’Will you obey me then? Samael?’’

‘’No, no I won’t, because I still want to be a free man.’’

‘’You will be a free man, just not here. This is better for everyone.’’

He looked at his brothers and sisters for one last time, because he knew that it would definitely take some time before he was going to see one of them again. And then he closed his eyes and felt that he was no longer at home.

At first, he felt nothing but air, like he was falling. Then, it felt like he was burning, every inch on his body ached, like it was on fire. But most of all, his wings, his once bright and shiny wings. His wings that had help him light the stars. They hurt, it was then that he snapped his eyes open and he realised where he was. What his father had done to him.

This wasn’t better for everyone?! This was just a way to get rid of him.

This wasn’t an important purpose. This was just a ‘job’ nobody ever wanted.

This wasn’t because He loved him. This was just a punishment. A punishment, nothing more.

It was at this moment that he realised what he was doomed to do. Rule hell. Rule the ones that would suffer for eternity. Just like he would suffer. Because he knew. Father would never let him back in the Silver City.

When he thought he saw it all, reality came crashing back. His wings! They were on fire, he tried to make it stop but nothing worked. He could only think of one thing to do, something he had never done before: fold them away. And so he did. He swallowed his pride and tried to make the wings disappear. He wasn’t an angel any longer. He had fallen, really hard.

But his father was right. He could make his own choices now. Do what he wanted without anyone judging him. And that was exactly what he was going to do. Whatever he damn well wanted. At least, that is what he told himself. Because his heart hurt. He was abandoned, cast away, thrown out. Because he didn’t listen. Because he lied. And when his father had sent him away, He had lied too.

It was at this very moment that he made one simple promise to himself: He would never lie ever again, and he would never break a promise.

 

And he had to get rid of this name, because that wasn’t him anymore, but he had time. A lot of time, to think of that.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi it's me again, if you like, go check out this instagram page called @lucifer.fanfics
> 
> They have some awesome stories and this little creation of mine is going to be posted there in a couple of days as well!! 
> 
> This is not at advertisement or something, i just think they deserve the credits :)


End file.
